Baile
by Watashinomori
Summary: Aos sete anos algumas situações podem ser mais que traumatizantes. Principalmente a que eles viveram naquele baile. :levemente violenta: :one shot: :insinuações yaoi:


**Baile**

**Disclaimer: **Oh, sim, HP é meu... assim como toda a fortuna do Bill Gates...

**Aviso: **SLASH, YAOI, SHOUNEN AI, MANxMAN... e por aí vai… acho que você entendeu... Só num mande críticas sobre isso... porque senão eu me irrito de verdade, tendeu?

**Summary:** Aos sete anos algumas situações podem ser mais que traumatizantes. Principalmente a que eles viveram naquele baile.

**N/A: **Meu presentinho de Páscoa para vocês. Embora o tema não seja exatamente esse... mas podemos fingir que o baile era na páscoa... HAuhAUhUAhuHA, embora eu só tenha pensado em mais um daqueles bailes sociais chatos!

----

Devia ser por volta das dez, ele raramente ficava acordado até àquela hora, mas como era um dos maravilhosos bailes da Família Black ele tinha permissão. A sua volta estavam todos os ilustríssimos convidados da família. Malfoy, Potter, Lestrange, Bulstrode, Yaxley, Rosier e muitas outras famílias se encontravam presentes no salão principal da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black. Sua prima Narcissa estava abraçada ao namorado Lucius sorrindo por bobagens.

-Que eca... garotas são nojentas, como o Lucius agüenta? – perguntou pro rapaz ao seu lado.

-Nem sei. Elas são chatas, falam bobagens e ficam rindo a toa – ajeitou os óculos no rosto para enfatizar sua pose de gênio. – Deveríamos salvar o Lucius?

-Não, não. Desde que ele entrou em Hogwarts ele ficou chato – bufou sentando no chão.

-SIRIUS, levanta, levanta. Se tia Walburga vê você sentado no chão te mata!

-Ela é outra chata, James. Qual será a atração especial da noite?

-Num sei, sua mãe quem organizou a festa... OLHA... mais daqueles salgadinhos gostosos – e espichou o corpo diminuto de sete anos.

-Sim! Sim! – Sirius o acompanhou na tentativa de furtar alguns salgados da bandeja que o elfo carregava.

Correram para um corredor deserto logo após o elfo fingir não ver os jovens mestres e fingir não abaixar levemente o corpo para que eles pegassem os tão esperados salgadinhos. Também fingiu surpresa pelo movimento. Comeram calados por um tempo até que começaram a rir.

-Viu a cara do elfo – disse o maior, com cabelos que atingiam os ombros.

-Vi, vi! – o de óculos falou exultado, quase pulando sentado. – Ai, ai. Ele deve tá bra... e se ele contar pra tia Walburga?

-Ai, não! Mamãe vai ficar uma fera – Sirius bateu com a mão na testa.

-Será que o elfo não vai contar?

-Não sei, esse não é o elfo da casa, o que é bom. Kreacher me odeia.

-Ugh, eu imagino. Então de onde aquele elfo é?

-Emprestado, acho que dos Malfoy. O nome dele é Dolby... não... Tobby, Bobby, Mobby... DOBBY... é isso, Dobby.

-Chamou, jovem mestre? – o guincho seguiu o estalido de aparatação de elfo.

Os garotos pularam assustados e Sirius gritou. James pôs uma mão na boca pra tapar o riso e em resposta ganhou um tapa no topo da cabeça.

-Ahn... sim – Sirius tentou esconder a surpresa e dar uma de o todo poderoso dono da casa. – Eu gostaria, muito, que não contasse para minha mamãe que eu e o meu primo James pegamos algum salgadinho da sua bandeja.

-Oh, sim, jovens mestres, sim. Dobby não contará nada a Senhora. Mas qual senhora que o Dobby não pode falar?

-BLACK – gritaram juntos.

-Não é pra falar com a senhora Black – disse Sirius novamente com a falsa compostura arrogante.

-E também a senhora Potter – disse James. – Se mamãe descobre ela bate em eu – disse com um suave gemido. Recebeu um forte tapa na cabeça. –Sirius!

-Não é Sirius, mocinho! – disse uma voz feminina.

-Titia Andy?

-A própria!

Os rapazes gemeram. Ela dispensou Dobby sob a ordem de não contar o que quer que os meninos tenham feito a ninguém. O elfo sumiu com outro estalido e ela puxou a orelha de cada um deles.

-AI, AI. ANDY TÁ DOENDO.

-Deseje graças a Merlin, Sirius, que não foi Cissa que o pegou! E você, James. Não é 'em eu', é 'em mim'!

-Se a mamãe bater você vou ficar muito, muito feliz mesmo.

A menina soltou as orelhas deles e se jogaram no chão choramingando.

-Nem foi tão forte.

-FOI SIM – gritaram e ela riu.

-Onde está Regulus, Sirius? Sua mãe está furiosa.

Os meninos riram baixinho e a desconfiança da garota aumentou.

-Sirius, James?

-Ah... procurou no armário de vassouras dos fundos? – falou o de óculos casualmente.

-Dêem graças a Bella não ter vindo. Se ela quem pega vocês estavam de castigo, sabem disso, não é?

Os meninos assentiram com a cabeça, um sorriso maroto em cada uma de suas faces pequeninas. A prima saiu de encontro ao pobre priminho preso. Os pequenos resolveram sentar novamente no chão encerado, pensando em qual brincadeira aprontariam depois. Agora que sua brincadeira preferida, mexer com Regulus, havia sido estragada pela prima legal e única garota decente não tinham muito que fazer.

-Já sei – gritou o rapaz menor, empurrando os óculos com força. – Podemos jogar algo na sua prima chata que veio.

-Nossa prima – corrigiu Sirius.

-Ela é mais sua que minha.

-Então Andy também é mais minha prima que sua.

-É INJUSTO! Andy é legal, eu quero que ela seja muito minha prima.

-E eu fico com as chatas?

-É a idéia – e riu.

Sirius bufou e se virou. O outro menino engatinhou até ele e o balançou.

-Minha idéia é legal, vamos mexer com Cissa. Vamos...

-Tá – respondeu com um resmungo, embora já estivesse empolgado em judiar da pobre prima loira.

-LEGAL! Você inda tem daquele grude azul?

-Sim – voltou-se para o primo com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. – E sei onde o papai guarda a varinha dele. Ele acha que é bem escondido, mas eu já vi.

-Legal. Vamos pegar as coisas.

Levantaram e começaram a subir as escadas correndo, indo para o quarto de Sirius. Surpreenderam-se por achá-lo trancado. Bateram com força e tentaram arrombar a porta. Sem efeito algum. Então Sirius correu para o quarto do pai, largou-se sobre a cômoda tateando o alto do armário até tocar a ponta da varinha. Correu para o quarto de Narcissa e pegou um livro antigo.

-Pra quê o livro?

-Tem feitiços úteis. Eu lembro de ter visto o que arromba porta. Era lá pro final.

-Anda logo, eu escutei algo no seu quarto.

-Melhor procurar feitiço de duelo também, né?

-Sim – o menor concordou.

Os olhos claros de Sirius esquadrinhavam o livro rapidamente. Alguém bateu na porta, o som vindo de dentro do aposento. Um chorinho baixo e límpido. Os garotos se entreolharam e acharam que o tal feitiço de duelo seria inútil, num acordo silencioso procuraram somente pelo feitiço para abrir a porta.

-Alohomora – veio a voz lá de dentro.

-Quê? – perguntaram os garotos.

-O feitiço para abrir a porta. É alohomora!

-Como você sabe?

-Abre a porta logo. Por favor. Eu tenho medo de lugar fechado – era uma voz infantil, provavelmente da idade deles. Choramingava baixinho contra a porta. Implorando pra ser salvo.

-Sai de perto. Eu vou usar.

Ouviram o som de passos e o garoto se afastou aos soluços. Apontou a varinha do seu pai para a porta e falou o feitiço, mas nada aconteceu. Tentou de novo. James lhe tomou a varinha e tentou, mas nada.

-Não dá certo.

-Olha o livro. Olha o livro – implorou o rapaz do outro lado do quarto.

Sirius e James buscaram com mais avidez sob as lamúrias baixas do menino do outro lado da porta. Ele chorava e implorava para irem mais rápido. Dizia sentir muito medo.

-Não tenha medo, é o meu quarto. Eu durmo aí todo dia, nunca me fez mal – disse calmo. – Se estivesse no do Regulus, ou da Cissa aí sim seria normal ter medo – e sorriu reconfortante. Embora o outro garoto não pudesse vê-lo.

A frase surtiu efeito e o menino suspirou mais calmo. Porém ainda visivelmente histérico. Os dois primos continuaram a busca pelo feitiço, com o nome dele era mais fácil achar e agora a busca se dava no índice.

-Aqui, Sirius – e apontou para o número ao lado do nome do feitiço.

Sirius rapidamente abriu na página certa e tentou. Dessa vez a porta abriu na terceira tentativa e eles viram um garoto loiro, menor que eles encolhido ao pé da cama de Black. Ele levantou e pulou nos braços do menino maior que portava a varinha. Beijou rapidamente seu rosto sussurrando 'obrigado' o tempo todo. Desacostumado a receber carinho Sirius ficou rubro. James que era mais comum a isso simplesmente balançou a cabeça em descrença. Black guiou o garotinho para sua cama e o sentou ali.

-Olha, é só o meu quarto. Por que estava trancado aqui? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. James também curioso sentou ao seu lado.

-Eu tava em casa, mas aí eu acordei aqui, eu tava sozinho até vocês aparecerem – abraçou Sirius novamente. – Eu tava com medooooooo!

-Eu... hm... er... tá tudo bem agora – olhou para James como quem pergunta se estava fazendo certo. O garoto assentiu com a cabeça. – Como sabia o feitiço?

-Eu uso pra sair escondido de casa. Mamãe e papai não sabem. Mas eu não tava na rua quando sumi, tava dormindo no meu quartinho – apertou Sirius ainda mais.

-Quer brincar? – James propôs.

Ele ergueu a cabeça relutante e assentiu. Sirius pegou todos os brinquedos que possuía e colocou diante do menino, os olhos ambarinos cintilaram quando vislumbraram todos aqueles brinquedos caros. Um sorriso espalhou por seu rosto e o garoto maior sentiu uma enorme necessidade de doar todos para ele. As mãozinhas rechonchudas se apertaram contra um modelo de um apanhador da seleção nacional de quadribol que voava com a própria vassoura. Ele brincou com ele por um tempo.

-É tão legal. Eu nunca tive nada assim. Na verdade tudo que tenho é um bonequinho de madeira que meu pai fez – e baixou o rosto. Aqueles meninos eram tão ricos, se soubessem o quanto era pobre provavelmente não falariam mais com ele e o trancariam de novo.

-Pode ficar com esse, nem brinco com ele – mentiu descaradamente. James o olhou irritado. Sempre quis aquele boneco. Mas o olhar de Sirius o calou.

-Não posso. Seria pedir demais.

-Se não aceitar eu fico zangado.

-Principalmente eu! – James resmungou.

O loiro abraçou o boneco e beijou Sirius novamente. Este virou o rosto e os lábios se tocaram suavemente. Corado Sirius se afastou, James bateu com a mão na testa novamente e fez uma careta de nojo, o menor corou e olhou o boneco. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Mas a ansiedade de criança os derrotou e eles voltaram a brincar. Primeiro com o boneco que ficou esquecido pelos dois, menos o mais novo amigo deles que não o largava. Já era tarde quando se largaram cansados na cama para comer alguma besteira que haviam mandado Dobby trazer. Sirius olhou para a janela.

-Olha, só notei agora. É lua cheia. Adoro a lua cheia.

-Eu também – sussurrou o garoto loiro. – É tão bonita. Gosto de ficar olhando para ela.

-Bobagem, é só lua – James revirou na cama. – Você vai mimir aqui?

-Não sei. Isso tudo é tão estranho. Parece um sonho mau que ficou bom – e abraçou Sirius.

-Seria legal se dormisse aqui – falou quase adormecendo. O calor reconfortante do menino contra seu peito.

James revirou os olhos e mirou a porta, só para ver os olhos irritados do pai de Sirius. Sentou-se na cama de súbito carregando o primo e o novo amigo junto.

-SIRIUS BLACK E JAMES POTTER, O QUE RAIOS FAZEM COM O PRISIONEIRO?

-Tio Orion.

-Prisioneiro? – Sirius disse num tom surpreso. – Por isso ele tava trancado no meu quarto?

-Não fale mais nada, mocinho. Amanhã nós três discutiremos esse assunto. Enquanto a você moleque. Venha comigo – o loiro se agarrou mais a Sirius enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

-Não, pai.

-QUIETO – agarrou o loiro com a mão e o puxou com força, fazendo derrubar o boneco que Sirius segurou. – Vocês dois, não saiam daqui! – e o carregou escada abaixo.

Os meninos, como eram _super _obedientes, desceram em seguida e viram os mais velhos seguindo para os calabouços. Os Potter e algumas outras famílias preferindo voltar para suas casas. James não se surpreendeu por seus pais o deixarem, ele quem pedira para dormir com Sirius. Seguiram os adultos que iam para os calabouços encabeçados por Orion que levava o pequeno amigo deles que se debatia.

Os adultos pararam diante uma cela, onde um animal hediondo se encontrava. Eles, assim como o garoto loiro, ficaram paralisados. Era um lobisomem. Um lobisomem ali, na Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black. O senhor Black ergueu a mão pedindo silêncio.

-O fizemos esperar muito, Fenrir? – um uivo em resposta. – Então, que se inicie a diversão – todos bateram palmas e riram.

Os meninos levaram as mãos à boca para conter o grito quando viram os homens imobilizarem a fera com feitiços, abrir o calabouço e colocar o jovem lá dentro. Sirius chorava apertando o boneco contra o peito inconscientemente. Prenderam a respiração aguardando o fim daquilo tudo. Horrorizados. Sirius abraçou James e ficou chorando no colo dele. Potter se ergueu e o puxou junto. Então o levou de volta ao quarto e se largou na cama, ainda em choque. Ambos dormiram pouco, tendo pesadelos.

Assim que amanheceu Black estava de pé, determinado a alguma coisa que James não fazia idéia do que. Apenas o seguiu, quando viu que tomava o caminho do calabouço tentou pará-lo puxando com a mão.

-Não, não. O lobisomem, ele vai pegar a gente também.

-É de manhã. Ele não é lobisomem pela manhã. Quero achar o menino.

-Mas tio Orion vai brigar – disse aterrorizado.

-Não posso deixá-lo sozinho. Você viu, ele pode não tá vivo. Se estiver, pode ter poucas chances de sobreviver.

-Mas.

-Tente ser mais corajoso, Jim.

O menino respirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos desordenados.

-Certo, vamos logo. Antes que o tio Orion chegue.

Desceram correndo, James agarrado a Sirius com medo. Viram a cela do dia anterior e Black se segurou para não chorar. Olharam para ela de longe e só viram um homem deitado nela. Olharam mais ao redor e encontraram um garotinho deitado numa outra cela. Ele estava coberto por sangue e possuía uma enorme ferida no rosto e outras pequenas pelo corpo. Aparentemente os adultos preferiram brecar o lobisomem para não mata-lo.

Aproveitaram-se da cela e Sirius tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes, onde a tinha escondido de manhã e abriu a porta na segunda tentativa. Caminhou até o garotinho e o sacudiu.

-Acorde. Por favor. Você não pode morrer. Acorde – implorou.

-Sirius. Seu pai...

-Ele não acorda. ACORDE – e o sacudiu com mais força.

-Não sacuda ele, pode machucar. Tenta algum feitiço.

-Qual?

-Sei lá. Quem mexe com feitiços é você.

-Eu não sei nada para essa situação – disse desesperado. Começou a chorar baixinho. James pôs uma mão em seu ombro. –Quê?

-Eu sei de umas histórias que minha mamãe me conta na hora de mimir. Pode ajudar. Tem sempre uma princesa que tá mimindo por um feitiço. Aí vem um príncipe e dá um beijinho nela e ela acorda. Nunca entendi isso de beijo, mas mamãe sorri e diz que é a magia do amor, talvez funcione – disse esperançoso. Ambos os garotos estavam analisando a possibilidade tão compenetrados que nem notaram o menino loiro se remexendo devagar.

Sirius por fim fechou os olhos e se curvou lentamente sobre o menino. Beijou-lhe demoradamente nos lábios até que ele tentou se erguer. Ao notar o garoto amigo o abraçou e o fez deitar sobre si. Chorava copiosamente.

-Calma. Tá tudo bem. Tá tudo bem.

-Não. Eu quero minha mamãe, Sirius. Me leva para ela. Me leva.

-Não sei como – sussurrou de volta e olhou para James, que estava de olho fechado virado para o outro lado.

-Por favor. Eu tenho medo daqui. Muito. Tá doendo – e apontou as feridas.

-Dá beijinho nas feridas, Sirius. Quando me machuco mamãe dá beijinho para sarar – James respondeu.

Sirius obediente beijou o rostinho pequeno do loiro. Depois ele se amuou contra seu corpo. Chorando baixo. Resmungando sentir frio. Só então notaram que o pequeno estava nu. Potter tirou as vestes e colocou sobre o ombro dele que agradeceu entre os soluços.

-SIRIUS E JAMES – rugiu Orion da porta.

-Tio.

-Pai.

-EU DISSE PARA NÃO VIREM AQUI! – tirou a cara capa de James dos ombros do loiro. – Sabe quanto custa isso mocinho? Para ficar colocando em meros prisioneiros fúteis?

-Titio... ele tava com frio...

-Não quero saber. Para o quarto do Sirius os dois. E nada de comentar isso com ninguém. E... ah... minha varinha estava com você de novo, Sirius? Quantas vezes vou te dizer para não mexer nela – a tomou nas mãos e apontou para o loiro. – Obliviate. Agora vão. Sem lanches por um mês. Andem.

Sirius tentou ficar, mas seu pai desaparatou com o loiro nos braços. Voltaram tristes para o quarto. Jogaram-se na cama e ficaram lá. Sirius agarrado ao boneco e James à capa. Ficaram um mês depressivos. Mas não contaram nada a ninguém.

----

-JAMES – o moreno de cabelos no ombro gritou para um rapaz de óculos. – Você também vai à Hogwarts?

-Sim – disse igualmente entusiasmado.

Abraçaram-se e correram para o trem, esquecendo a família na estação nove e meia. Procuraram uma cabine vazia e se puseram a conversar alegremente. Tagarelando sobre as novidades dos últimos meses sem se verem. Um loirinho entrou na cabine, tremia dos pés á cabeça falando que um tão Maltoy o tinha intimidado. Eles prometeram o proteger. Mas bem mais tristes que o normal. Sequer corrigiram a pronuncia errada do nome. Aquele rapaz os lembrara de um loirinho que conheceram uns quatro anos antes, trancafiado no quarto de Sirius Black.

-GRIFINÓRIA! – gritou o chapéu na hora da seleção, após uns três minutos na cabeça de Potter, menos tempo que na cabeça de Sirius. O garoto correu para o lado do amigo e fez sinal de positivo com a mão. Lucius e Cissa negavam com a cabeça, enquanto Andy acenava alegremente do canto da mesa da Corvinal.

Depois da seleção veio o banquete e comeram alegremente. Pettigrew, o loirinho do trem, sentou ao lado deles na mesa. Assim que a sobremesa sumiu da mesa os monitores se ergueram e os chamaram para seguirem até a casa deles. Viram um loiro, um pouco menor que eles, amuado, seguindo afastado. Tremeram e se aproximaram lentamente.

-Dormitório masculino para lá e feminino do outro lado. Meninos, não dá para subir no dormitório das meninas, eu já tentei, e acredite, não é muito bom – todos riram. Menos o loirinho deprimido, que sussurrou algo para si mesmo e deu um sorriso triste.

Subiram para seus dormitórios e perceberam que o rapaz sentou na cama ao lado da de Sirius.

-Qual seu nome? – perguntou Black parado atrás dele. O loiro virou-se, a horrível cicatriz cortando o rosto bonito.

-Remus, Remus Lupin.

----

**N/A²: **Huhu... não sou tão má assim... vai ter uma continuação. Afinal. Sirius tem um brinquedo a devolver, não é? Apesar de parecer ser apenas insinuações ela é yaoi sim, e a continuação vai deixar BEM claro. Rated K+ porque eu acho que ela é violenta demais... até me segurei pra não por T!


End file.
